This is Home
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Last Chap. Akhirnya, aku memilih tuk mengubah takdirku sendiri. Tapi, seperti kata Naruto, di manapun aku berpulang, aku yakin akan ada 'rumah' yang akan mengucapkan selamat datang padaku. SasuSaku fic. RnR!
1. First Page

**This is Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A SasuSaku __fic.  
_**by _ceruleanday_****  
August, 2010**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi  
**

_All Naruto properties belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just an imaginary girl in wonderland who borrows his masterpiece. _

_AU, Historical M__oment in Japan, Request fic from _**mysticahime. (Hope you like it. ^^)**

**

* * *

**

**(First Page)**

* * *

_August, 6__ and 9, 1945._

Amerika Serikat menyatakan perang pada Sekutu Asia.

_Pearl Harbour _membalas serangan udara tentara sekutu.

Hentikan perang itu. Hentikan tangis derai air mata itu. Untuk _mereka… _Ya. Hanya untuk mereka.

_Mereka._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anak-anak… yang tak berdosa.

'_Untukku… Demi masa depanku…'_

_

* * *

I've got my memories.  
They're always inside of me.  
But I can't go back, back to how it was.  
I believe now, I've seen too much.  
But I can't go back.  
Back to how it was.  
Created for a place I've never known._

.

.

Selusur pagar di loteng adalah tempatku mengadu pada dunia. Kurasakan hembusan udara pagi yang sangat bersahabat—menghirup lega nafas Tuhan untukku dan untuk _kami_. Aku dan yang lainnya mengerti kenapa Tuhan masih memberikan nafas berupa partikel kecil oksigen di udara ini bagi manusia, meski sekarang hingga entahlah berapa tahun lagi, bumi akan segera hancur oleh tangan-tangan manusia itu sendiri. Itu semuanya…

Karena Ia tahu. Ia paham. Ia melihat. Ia pun mendengar. _Ia mendengar doa kami…_tepatnya.

Aku dan lainnya telah lama berpijak pada dunia buatan ini selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun—sejak aku masih berusia lima tahun. Jadi, usiaku sudah menginjak lima belas di tahun ini. Terkadang aku berkhayal sembari melongo menatap awan dari loteng kelas, kenapa di langit yang sama ini tidak terasa _sama _oleh anak-anak lain di luar sana. Aku bersyukur sebab Tuhan masih memberiku nafas sekali lagi sejak _saat itu_. Ya. Sejak puluhan rudal mesin terbang besi itu berdatangan menghujani langit-langit negeri kami.

Kulihat kalender usang yang menempel di dinding-dinding keropos kamarku. Sekarang. 6 Agustus 1955. Tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ya. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tak melihat wajah ayah dan ibuku lagi…

Aku mengadu—lagi—pada Tuhan di kapel. Aku sudah tak bisa menangis. Airmataku sudah begitu kering dan mungkin saja sudah kuhabiskan sejak pria-pria bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hijau itu memperlihatkan wajah tenang ayah dan ibu di depanku. Mereka… tertidur begitu lelapnya. Meski berteriak sekalipun, mereka tak jua bangun. Orang-orang di sekitarku menangis entah untuk apa. Untukku kah? Ataukah untuk ayah dan ibuku? Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi… saat ini aku hanya ingin memandang awan saja, berharap kumpulan awan itu bisa membentuk tekstur wajah ayah dan ibu. Konyol.

Aku menghela nafas, membiarkan desau angin segar menyibak rambut hitamku. Hingga menit-menit setelahnya, aku tertidur sembari menyandarkan daguku pada selusur pagar aluminium di loteng kelas. Bau mentol segar menyapaku. Melirik dengan ekor mata, kulihat guru bahasa inggris yang kubilang _sok _kebarat-baratan itu menghembuskan asap hitam pekat dari bibirnya.

_Hatake Kakashi_. Mantan prajurit atau lebih tepatnya _pejuang _yang kini hanyalah seorang guru bahasa inggris di sekolah yayasan panti asuhan anak-anak korban tragedi Hiroshima-Nagasaki. Tipikal guru yang suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu siswa-siswinya dengan cara bicaranya yang terlalu rumit. Kini, dengan pengalaman pernah menjalani pelatihan di barak-barak mengerikan di _Phoenix—US_, jadilah ia sang _English teacher. _Ralat. _The most weirdo English teacher._

"Hari ini awannya sedang bagus ya."

Kembali ia menghembuskan asap-asap pembakaran tembakau itu. Rokoknya membuatku sesak.

"Hei. Kudengar hari ini ada _pendatang _lagi. Kulihat sepintas dari ruangan _Sarutobi-sama_, dia memiliki rambut aneh. Bukan seperti _nihon-jin_." katanya dengan santai. Malah, kubilang sangat terlalu santai.

"Apa peduliku. Dan oh ya, menurutmu, rambutmu sendiri tidak aneh apa? Jangan menge-_judge _orang kalau sendirinya juga _weirdo_." kataku menimpali, membuat raut wajahnya menjadi kusut.

Ia mengikik sembari menekan ujung rokoknya dan dibuangnya ke sembarang arah, "yeahh, kau benar. _Weirdo_. Istilah itu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nge-tren ya sekarang? Siapa yang membesar-besarkannya?"

"Tanyakan saja pada rambutmu itu, _Sir_." jawabku mengejek. Ia masih mengikik saja.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku harus bertanya pada rambutku, kecuali… kalau ibuku bukan _nihon-jin_. Separuh hidupku saat ini kuhabisi dengan berlatih fisik dan juga mengasah kecerdasanku di _Phoenix_. Almarhum ibuku merahasiakan identitas ayahku yang imigran gelap itu. Tentu saja, meski sudah ada cerita seperti kasusku, perang takkan berhenti begitu saja. Kau mau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya dilahirkan sebagai sosok yang tak jelas identitas warga negaranya di masa sekarang?"

Jelas sekali kalau orang ini tengah melemparkan sebuah _rubiks _yang sudah terpecah-belah ke arahku. Dan aku paling benci dengan pertanyaan psikologis macam begitu. Aku mengalihkan perhatian ke arah langit—berharap awan-awan itu membentuk sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan jawaban.

"Aku masih lima belas tahun, _Sir_. Tak paham soal _politik dunia_." jawabku sok polos. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Astaga. Jadi, selama _Homura-sama _mengajar, apa yang kau lakukan di kelasmu, Sasuke? Tidur? Berkhayal? Atau…"

"Hn. Tidur."

Ia terkekeh pelah dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Kita akan merdeka, Sasuke. Kita_ pasti_ akan merdeka."

Kepalaku menoleh—mendapati senyum ramah yang terpatri oleh bibir guru nyentrik ini. Masih saja aku tak percaya bagaimana orang macam dia bisa menjadi guru bagi kami. Lagipula, bukannya yang ada di otaknya itu hanya strategi bertahan hidup, strategi perang dan menghindari musuh, ataupun cara-cara bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Itu kan yang dilakukan oleh para prajurit kebanyakan? Beruntung saja kalau bisa hidup sampai sekarang sebab kematian adalah kunci dari perjuangan mereka.

"Kita sudah merdeka dari seabad lalu, _Sir_. Yang belum merdeka itu hanya pikiran kita saja. Ideologi. Itu kan intinya?"

Pria 'beruban' itu mengangguk sekali. "Kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya tertidur selama pelajaran _Homura-sama_. Buktinya, otakmu masih saja encer mengenai ilmu sejarah."

"Aku membaca, _Sir. _Membaca." tukasku dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu. Lalu… kau tak mau bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di bawah? Semuanya pasti akan senang sekali saat kedatangan _anak _baru. Katanya, saudar_i _mereka akan bertambah satu lagi. Apalagi si Uzumaki itu. Dia-lah yang kurasa paling _excited _dengan berita mengejutkan hari ini."

"Hn. Begitu?" kurasa kalimatku bukanlah suatu pertanyaan, tetapi lebih kepada permintaan kejelasan.

Lagi. Ia mengangguk. "Anak perempuan sepertinya. Rambut pendek yang suka menunduk. Kasihan sekali dia. Kudengar dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, kematian orang tuanya disabotase. Ayahnya adalah duta besar yang dikirim PBB ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan serpihan-serpihan _noda _tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Seseorang atau mungkin sekumpulan orang yang tak suka dengan langkah PBB mungkin yang menjadi penyebab di balik kematian ayahnya. _Hufft… _bisa-bisa perang dingin ke-dua terjadi."

"Hn." jawabku singkat. "Nanti saja kulihat. Aku masih mau di sini."

Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut 'beruban'nya yang sangat pucat itu—mengikuti arah angin yang berdesau. Wajahnya berkerut, sepertinya ia sudah _checkmate_.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke. Kau, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, dan yang lainnya memang _berbeda._ Tapi… di tempat ini, kita semua sama sebab _we're connencted by bond. A bond called brotherhood. As a family. _Jadi, kau dan lainnya adalah satu keluarga. Harus saling mendorong dan membantu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus menemui _saudari _barumu hari ini. _Today and now_." ujar Kakashi dengan raut wajah serius. Aku sudah kesal kalau dia memperlihatkan kilatan onyx dari satu matanya itu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak memperhatikan mata kirinya sebab bola mata kirinya sudah hilang entah ke mana akibat perang dulu.

"Nanti malam akan ada acara penyambutan. Hanya makan malam, tetapi kita semuanya berusaha membuat _saudari _barumu itu merasa nyaman dengan rumah barunya. Jiwanya harus dikembalikan seperti semula, Sasuke. Karena… ia adalah _anak-anak_, sama sepertimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu." tambahnya dengan tekanan. Dahiku semakin mengkerut saja.

Pria berpakaian bak militer itu berbalik dan menjauhiku. Ia memantik-mantikkan kembali bunga-bunga api di pucuk rokoknya dengan korek kayu. Aroma mentol aneh itu tiba-tiba menguar lagi dari kejauhan. Bisa kudengar, meski kecil, ia menyeringai.

"Rokok buatan _luar _memang yang paling enak. Seandainya saja aku tinggal di _Phoenix _sampai _mati._ Hmm. Tapi…"

"…"

…kalau begitu, _Japan will never have a hero like me._"

Tsk. Sombong sekali dia. Bukan. Sombong dan _weirdo_.

Angin membawa sebuah kabar berupa hembusannya yang menyegarkan. Jasnya yang berkibar bersamaan dengan rambut _uban-_nya itu terlihat begitu bijaksana di mataku. Kini, aku mulai paham mengapa kepala sekolah mengizinkan _veteran _perang dunia ini tuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya yang menyedihkan di panti asuhan terbesar bekas pabrik senjata di ibukota negeri ini. Aku tersenyum kecil—menyadari betapa sulitnya menjalani hidup yang tak sempurna di zaman ini. Di sebuah zaman di mana anak-anak sulit mendapatkan tawanya dari dunia…

_Ayah… Ibu… __rupanya, aku memang tak sendiri meski terkadang aku masih bertanya-tanya letak rumahku yang sesungguhnya…_

_._

_._

_This is home.  
Now I'm finding where I belong.  
Where I belong.  
Yeah, this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own.  
Now I've found it.  
Maybe this is home.  
Yeah, this is home_

_

* * *

_Bulan menggantikan posisi sudut lintang dan bujur mentari. Langit berubah hitam pekat tanpa ada penghias kerlap-kerlip. Kemilau rembulan menjadi satu-satunya sinar terbesar dari arah sana. Jauh sekali. Sangat jauh. Aku sering mendengar kisah dongeng dari para pengasuh waktu aku masih enam tahun. Mereka, sebelum aku tidur, pasti akan menceritakan kisah Putri Kaguya padaku. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, memangnya apa isi bulan sampai-sampai seorang putri pun sangat berkeinginan mencapainya.

Bukannya isi bulan hanya pasir dan bebatuan? Apa asyiknya? Itu yang kutahu melalui buku cetakan edisi pertama maestro astronomi dunia—_Galileo Galilei—_dari perpustakaan umum gedung inti panti asuhan anak-anak korban perang ini.

Usia lima belas tahun tak menjadikanku sebagai remaja dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak. Kalau ada jam kosong, maka aku memilih bersimpuh di kapel atau di perpustakaan. Di kapel hanya untuk berdoa dan pengakuan dosa—itu sih karena aku sering tertidur saat pelajaran _Homura-sama _di kelas. Di perpustakaan? Tentu saja membaca buku-buku tua using dan reot. Dari balik rak-rak tinggi itu, seringkali kudengar kikikan. Entah kikikan itu ditujukan padaku atau tidak, yang jelas sangat mengganggu konsentrasi membacaku. Kalau sedang sial, maka jangan harap aku bisa membaca atau berdoa dengan tenang bila si Uzumaki yang sangat suka makan ramen itu bergelayutan di sekitarku. Maksudnya, _bullying me! _

Suatu hari, seorang gadis bernama Sasame Fuuma menerjangku dari arah depan. Saat kutanya ada apa, tiba-tiba di menyodorkan sebuah surat ke arahku dan setelahnya, ia lari terbirit-birit. Memangnya dia sedang melihat hantu ya? Apa aku se-mengerikan itu. Hn. Entahlah. Dan saat berikutnya, penasaran pun membuatku membuka isi dari amplop yang entah kenapa memberikan efek pusing. Kubaca dengan seksama seluruh potongan kata-kata dalam surat itu, lalu…

…_Uchiha-san… Atashi… Atashi ga… Aishiteru!_

Hahh… surat ke-dua puluh sembilan yang berintikan sama. _My Lord, _aku ini tidak pantas disukai, ralat, _dicintai_ oleh _saudariku _sendiri. Hei, kata suster dan guru-guru kami, semua anak-anak penghuni panti kami adalah satu keluarga. Kami saling menyayangi hanya dalam artian _bersaudara _saja. Simbol panti asuhan ini saja adalah rantai yang melingkari sosok anak laki-laki dan perempuan, kemudian ada tulisan kanji yang artinya '_kita keluarga besar'_. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menolak semua surat-surat macam begitu.

Aku belum melaksanakan perintah Kakashi. Hingga selarut ini pun, tak ada terbersit niat di kepalaku untuk menemui _saudari _baru kami. Di ruang tengah sedang ada makan malam besar, dengan semua guru dan pengasuh yang juga ikut bersama. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku memilih berdiri sendirian di balkon ruang tengah—membiarkan musik-musik klasik _Antonio Vivaldi _atau musik tradisional Kyoto memenuhi bagian-bagian yang kosong di ruangan itu.

Sosok _saudari _baru kami tengah terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi makan. Saat kulirik dari ekor mataku, sepertinya ia terlihat sangat tegang. Takut? Mungkin. Ia tak punya sanak keluarga di Jepang. Bahkan mungkin, ia sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa Jepang. Yang dikatakan Kakashi siang itu kurasa benar. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, lagi-lagi ada _weirdo _di panti asuhan ini, dengan boneka _teddy _merk luar negri yang selalu dipeluknya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tampak tak menikmati sapaan ramah dari _kami_ semua.

Sejenak aku meluruskan pandanganku terus-menerus ke arah gadis itu. Kuperkirakan usianya mungkin beda setahun atau dua tahun di bawah dari usiaku. Jarak balkon dengan meja makan berbentuk silinder dua dimensi dan panjang itu tak begitu jauh, hanya saja karena ia duduk di ujung terjauh dari jarak fokus mataku, aku tak bisa melihat jelas warna _iris _mata dan juga… wajahnya.

Prosesi makan malam yang sangat hangat itu berakhir. Kini, sang kepala sekolah mulai melakukan tradisi lama yang selalu dijaganya dari tahun ke tahun. Mendongengkan kami semua—meski aku yang sudah lima belas tahun ini—dengan kisah-kisah menakjubkan dari alam mimpi. _Once Upon A Time… _Selalu saja diawali dengan kata-kata itu. Sungguh membosankan. Namun nyatanya, aku masih terdiam sendiri di sini dengan kedua telinga yang terpancang—menjaga resonansi suara sang kepala sekolah agar bisa kudengar juga.

Gelak tawa dari Naruto bisa kudengar. Dasar dia itu. Sebenarnya usianya berapa sih? Sudah setua ini, masih saja kelakuannya seperti Konohamaru—cucu termuda kepala sekolah yang sering mengekor di belakang Naruto. Usianya baru saja menginjak tujuh tahun bulan april kemarin.

…_Satu hari, sang pejuang tengah menyiapkan pelurunya untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan para pria bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu._

…_lalu, ratusan bom berjatuhan layaknya hujan di malam hari._

…_lonceng-lonceng berbunyi keras, begitu pula dengan sirine ambulans._

…_semuanya mati, tak ada bersisa. Namun, hanya ada satu yang hidup. Ya, hanya satu…_

…_ialah kini yang berdiri di hadapan kalian semua, anak-anak…_

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Sesekali, dongeng itu boleh berasal dari kisah nyata sang pendongeng kan?

Aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan anak-anak berbagai usia yang mengelilingi Sarutobi-sama—sang penolong kami. Aku memilih duduk bersila di ujung paling belakang kumpulan anak berusia delapan atau sembilan tahun. Bisa kulihat, sudah ada yang tertidur lelap sembari mengemut jempolnya dengan paha sang kawan seperjuangan sebagai bantalnya. Mainan robot-robotan tengah dipeluknya erat. Lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian, kepala sekolah berdiri dari kursi makannya dan memanggil _saudari _baru kami. Sang kepala sekolah mendekati lingkaran kami dan duduk bersila bersama kami. Kini, akhirnya… Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah, iris mata dan juga tekstur _teddy bear-_nya. Boleh kubilang… _saudari _kami adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Sangat cantik…

Wajahnya yang putih karena terkena pancaran sinar lampu _chandelier _dan lilin-lilin berwarna-warni semakin membuatku tak berhenti menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sang kepala sekolah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis mungil itu dan sungguh ajaib! Sedikit demi sedikit, wajahnya yang terus tertunduk itu kemudian diangkatnya pelan-pelan hingga…

Suara decak kagum dari para lelaki seusiaku membahana. Dan aku? Hanya memeluk kaki sambil membulatkan mata.

"_Cantik…_" bisikku di luar kesadaranku sendiri.

"Namanya Sakura, anak-anak. Mulai hari ini, Sakura akan menjadi _saudari _baru kalian."

Suara kepala sekolah memecah kesunyian di sudut paling ujung otakku. Aku tersentak kaget dan kembali memfokuskan pengelihatanku. _Jadi… namanya Sakura? Sesuai dengan warna rambutnya_.

"Ano! Sarutobi-sensei, bolehkah aku bertanya pada Sakura-chan?"

Seorang anak perempuan yang kutahu bernama Yamanaka Ino menaikkan sebelah tangannya ke langit-langit—seakan tengah menunjuk ke arah lampu-lampu kristal yang berwarna mengkilat di atas kami. Kepala sekolah mengangguk dan mempersilakannya bertanya.

"Ng, apakah kamu bukan orang jepang? Namamu sih seperti _nihon-jin _tapi… warna rambutmu aneh."

Kembali, wajah gadis itu tertunduk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan _teddy bear-_nya yang berwarna coklat usang. Namun, jawaban seorang Inuzuka Kiba malah seakan menggantikan suara gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, Ino? Rambutmu juga pirang, mirip seperti orang _amerika_. Huh."

Bogem mentah berupa cubitan maut ala Yamanaka Ino menjadi balasan sementara. Yang lainnya terkikik keras, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ah, aku bisa melihat senyumnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Sarutobi-sama kembali membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu. Reaksinya sungguh membuatku terkejut. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Yamanaka tadi dengan bahasa asing yang kuyakini adalah bahasa Rusia.

"Нет, я не являюсь**(1)**…"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah sang empunya suara. Wajah-wajah bingung begitu pula dengan keheningan sesaat tersebar luas di ruangan ini. Suara detik jam kuno di ruang tengah yang sangat hangat ini terdengar begitu eksplisit di telingaku. Karpet-karpet Turki yang melindungi kami dari lantai-lantai keramik yang dingin menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu mencairkan suasana kurang nyaman ini.

"_Russian_. Itu… Itu bahasa Rusia, _Sir_." ucapku tiba-tiba. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, kini semua mata berpaling ke arahku. _Tsk, kau hebat Sasuke, _pikirku dalam kepala. _Kau sudah membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahmu._

Hijau. _Jade_, kurasa. Mata emerald itu membulat sebentar ke arahku. Dari balik sela-sela kumpulan anak-anak yang menutupiku dari pengelihatannya, ia tampak berusaha mengenali suaraku. Keheningan menyesakkan menjadi pengalih perhatian gadis itu padaku. Aku merasa sedikit kehilangan keberuntungan saat ini. Ya. Ataukah hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti itu.

Mata coklat yang dikelilingi oleh kerutan kasar pada kulit wajahnya membuatku menoleh—membiarkan sang kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik panti asuhan ini mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Baiklah anak-anak, kurasa sekarang sudah begitu larut. Saatnya kalian kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. _Begitu pula denganmu, Sakura_." katanya guna memecah keheningan semu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia tetap mengatupkan bibirnya tak berbicara lebih, hanya _kata _itu saja. Apakah ia tak senang dengan perhatian dari _kami _ataukah itu hanya sikap yang ditunjukkan seseorang ketika bertemu dengan orang asing? Antara keduanya, bila aku adalah dia, maka aku akan menjawab yang kedua.

Aku berdiri perlahan. Kulihat, Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu mengikuti salah satu pengasuh tersepuh di panti asuhan ini—Tsunade-baa-san—dari belakangnya. Masih saja ia memeluk boneka _teddy bear-_nya dengan erat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok boneka _plushie _coklat tua yang seakan menjadi teman khayalannya. Entah kenapa ia kembali terlihat muram.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran padanya. Sungguh sangat penasaran. Padahal, _God! _Aku hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurasa tidak sepantasnya untuk dikatakan kepadanya. Maksudku, perkataanku tadi seakan-akan aku sedang menunjuk seorang terdakwa yang entah berbicara apa hingga akhirnya muncullah sosok sang jaksa penuntut yakni _aku_—menekan mental si terdakwa. Kurasa, aku sudah benar-benar jadi orang jahat sekarang.

Yang lain pun mengikuti derap langkah sang guru, pengasuh, dan juga…

"Eh?"

"Dari mana kamu belajar bahasa _Russia, _Uchiha-san?"

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala sekolah sudah ada di sampingku sembari meletakkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Itu… Itu dari buku, _Sir_."

Ia memperlihatkan senyumnya—senyum khas seorang kakek-kakek yang berwibawa namun terasa begitu hangat.

"Bertemanlah dengannya, lalu jadilah sosok _kakak _baginya, ok? Dan oh ya—"

"Ya, _Sir_?" tanyaku. Sepintas terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di balik wajah sendu milik Sarutobi-sama. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya lebih erat seperti ingin menahan sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepadaku. Hanya jemari keriputnya saja yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah rotasi bola mataku.

"Kamu sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya untukmu mengenali dunia luar, Uchiha-san. Panti ini memercayakan kalian, para anak-anak, tuk belajar mengidentifikasi diri kalian masing-masing sebelum akhirnya kalian paham akan urusan dunia luar yang sungguh sangatlah kurang menyenangkan. Tetapi… jika kamu berkenan…"

Aku mengikuti arah gerak jemarinya. Dari saku mantel bulu selututnya hingga tepat di hadapanku. Sebuah amplop kekuningan kusam dengan cap merah di permukaannya.

"Boleh saya tahu ini apa, _Sir_?"

"Ambil dan bacalah. Kemudian, putuskan sesuai kata hatimu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu hingga akhir musim panas ini."

Kutarik perlahan amplop itu darinya. Bentuknya seperti perkamen masa lalu yang berisi mantra-mantra aneh. Tapi… kurasa isinya bukanlah mantra, meski kutahu tiap deretan kalimat yang tersurat di dalamnya hampir menyerupai mantra paling mengerikan yang pernah kualami selama hidupku…

.

.

_Belief over misery, __I've seen the enemy.  
And I won't go back.  
Back to how it was.  
And I got my heart__ s__et on__ w__hat happens next.  
I got my eyes wide.  
It's not over yet.  
We are miracles and we're not alone_

.

_._

_

* * *

_**TSUZUKU**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

**(1) **No, I am not.

_Err—j__adi fic ini mengambil setting pada tahun 1955 di sebuah panti asuhan terbesar di Tokyo. Sasuke adalah salah satu anak yang selamat dari tragedi Hiroshima-Nagasaki sepuluh tahun yang lalu. _

_Sakura-nya udah muncul tapi dia cuma ngomong pake bahasa Rusia gitu. Lalu, keseluruhan fic ini menggunakan POV-nya Sasuke. _

_Maaf bila dalam fic ini ada mistypo, ketidaksinkronan cerita dan judul, terlalu aneh, dan yang lainnya. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa._

_Fic ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak pendapat saya mengenari arti perang di mata anak-anak. Idealnya, tak ada satupun anak-anak di dunia ini yang ingin terpisahkan oleh keluarga mereka karena perang. ^^_

_

* * *

_

**This is Home by The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian OST**

**Sung by Andy Dood and Switchfoot**

**

* * *

**_Yang terakhir, boleh minta review?_


	2. Second Page

**This is Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A SasuSaku __fic.  
_**_by ceruleanday_**

**_.  
_**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi  
**

_All Naruto properties belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just an imaginary girl in wonderland who borrows his masterpiece. _

_AU, Historical Moment in Japan, Request fic from _**mysticahime. (Hope you like it. ^^)**

**

* * *

**

(Second Page)

* * *

Aku terdiam di salah satu sudut meja makan gedung sekolahku. Kukunyah perlahan _nori _sembari masih menggerak-gerakkan bola mataku tepat di hadapan sebuah buku yang berisi tentang tata bahasa Rusia. Ah. Entah kenapa gara-gara _saudari _baru kami, aku jadi terobsesi akan negara pecahan Uni Sovyet itu. Hampir saja aku mendaratkan sumpitku bukan pada mangkuk nasi, melainkan pada gelas keramik yang berisi _midori ocha _.

Aku memekik frustasi. Kurasa, aku sudah sinting sekarang. Sangat-sangat sinting…

Jarak antara meja makan anak laki-laki dan perempuan lumayan jauh. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sedang diperhatikan dari arah sana—sedikit jauh tapi aku benar-benar yakin ada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus memancangkan matanya ke arahku. Dan benar saja.

Sekelompok anak perempuan berusia dua belas atau mungkin tiga belas tahun tengah terkikik ke arahku. _Menyebalkan_, pikirku.

Segera saja kulahap semua nasi dalam mangkukku dan meneguk sekali _midori ocha _milikku. Kuraih tas bututku dan meninggalkan ruangan sarapan di gedung tua ini. Sebelumnya, aku sempat melirik sekilas ke arah anak-anak perempuan itu. Sepintas, aku merasa menangkap sebuah boneka panda atau beruang yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh salah satu anak perempuan itu. Tapi, karena kesal, sesegera mungkin aku berjalan menuju lantai dua—perpustakaan.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, hari ini perpustakaan kami tutup."

Sebuah suara nenek-nenek tua yang kutahu adalah Homura-sama—sang guru sejarah paling membosankan di dunia ini menepuk pundakku. Rupanya benar katanya. Pintu kayu perpustakaan tertutup erat dan terkunci.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku menilik sambril memperhatikan betapa banyaknya kerutan terbentuk di wajah tuanya.

"Sejak kemarin hingga tanggal sembilan, semua guru dan penjaga ruangan harus ke Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Upacara penghormatan tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu sedang diadakan di sana saat ini. Sarutobi-sama baru saja berangkat pagi ini menuju Hiroshima. Jadi, untuk sementara, yahh karena tak ada yang bersedia mengawasi ruangan ini, maka perpustakaan kami tutup. Seharusnya kau mengingat hal itu kan?"

Ah iya. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa. Kemarin kan aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di loteng sekolah. Tapi… anehnya, kenapa si guru 'beruban' itu malah muncul di loteng? Dasar dia itu.

"Baiklah. Saya rasa, saya akan mencari tempat lain untuk membaca."

Segera, aku pun meninggalkan koridor luas itu. Namun, lagi-lagi… aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Kutingkatkan kewaspadaanku dan berjalan perlahan. Sebentar aku berhenti dan berusaha mendengarkan bunyi ketukan sepatu dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh, tak mendapati siapapun. Maka, aku pun kembali melangkah. Berhenti. Lagi. Hingga…

_Triingg…_

Bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh membuat sebuah langkah sepatu karet terdengar di sepanjang koridor sepi itu. Kubiarkan saja sampai si pemilik sepatu itu memperlihatkan wujudnya. Benar-benar ada _stalker _di panti ini. Aku melihat ada pertigaan, maka kupilih tuk melangkah ke percabangan kiri. Ekor mataku menangkap seseorang yang seperti berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari pengelihatanku. Percuma saja, kataku.

Kurasa tidak ada salahnya bila membiarkan_nya _mengikutiku terus hingga tiba saatnya ia akan muncul sendiri di hadapanku. Lagipula, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain membaca. Loteng gedung sekolah akan menjadi pelarianku setelahnya.

Hari berikutnya, tak hanya di pagi harinya, siang maupun malam harinya, aku merasa terus dikuntit oleh _orang _ini. Sedikit kesal, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, sangat kesal! Dari ruangan kelas, bisa kulihat bayangannya terlihat tengah duduk berjongkok di ujung pintu kelasku. Tak hanya itu. Selama aku membaca buku di taman gedung yang dihiasi oleh kolam ikan yang besar, samar-samar orang itu sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon akasia besar. _Sigh… _Rasa-rasanya, aku ini seperti penjahat yang sedang dibuntuti oleh polisi intel.

Dua hari setelahnya tak ada perubahan. Tiga. Empat hari. Hingga para guru dan pengasuh kembali lagi ke panti. Kunjungan singkat mereka ke Hiroshima dan Nagasaki telah selesai. Rombongan orang-orang tua—bahkan aku yakin Kakashi tak ada diantara mereka—berjalan pelan memasuki pintu-pintu raksasa gedung utama. Aku yang baru saja menuruni undakan terakhir tangga lantai dua masih bisa menangkap pemandangan tahunan itu. Ah, kurasa aku salah. Kakashi ternyata ada diantara mereka. Setidaknya, sikap sepeleku pada guru satu ini berkurang satu.

Sebuah tepukan mengagetkanku. Lagi-lagi si Uzumaki. Dengan cengiran lebarnya itu, ia seakan tak pernah merasa takut ataupun sedih dengan hidupnya. Maksudku, kami semua yang tinggal dip anti ini adalah anak-anak yang sangat-sangat-kurang beruntung. Keluarga kami telah tiada.

"Hei, lama-lama kau bisa mengkerut seperti pak kepala sekolah kalau kau terus memelototi buku-buku usang itu. Mau main petak umpet tidak? Kali ini, kita akan menantang anak-anak sekolah dasar itu siapa yang paling pintar sembunyi! Haha!"

Permainan konyol yang kekanakan. "Kau mau menantang ada sekolah dasar yang usianya tujuh tahun di bawahmu? Sungguh, kau bahkan tak melihat sikon, Naruto." tambah, _kau bahkan terlihat begitu konyol_.

"Heii, heii, maksudku… Ini hanya masalah hiburan, Sasuke. Hiburan. Tertawalah sebelum pada akhirnya satu per satu dari kita akan _meninggalkan _tempat ini. Iya kan?"

Meski dia bodoh, kurasa dia benar. Bahasanya memang sederhana, tetapi entah kenapa sangat filosofis menurutku. "Hh, baiklah. Asal bukan aku yang menghitung saja."

"Haha. Kita lihat lewat undian saja. Ayo!"

Aku berlari. Bersembunyi. Menghitung. Dan kembali bersembunyi.

Entah kenapa, dengan berlari bebas seperti ini, aku seperti kembali ke sebuah tempat yang kusebut sebagai _rumah_. Ya, rumah. Sebuah rumah di mana di dalamnya terdapat ayah, ibu, _aniki_…

Tapi, yang lebih penting ialah hari ini, aku tidak dikuntit lagi. Haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu, Naruto?

.

_._

_This is home.  
Now I'm finding where I belong.  
Where I belong.  
Yeah, this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own.  
Now I've found it.  
Maybe this is home.  
Yeah, this is home_

_

* * *

_Rutinitasku tidak berubah sehari-harinya. Masih saja aku lebih suka berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal sembari mengambil bibit jagung tuk kusebarkan di sekitarku. Burung-burung liar mendekat dan mulai mematuk-matukkan paruh mereka ke bibit-bibit jagung itu. Suara kepakan sayapnya membuatku mendesah—sadar bahwa apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini adalah sebuah kebosanan yang pasti.

Surat itu. Surat yang diberikan oleh Sarutobi-sama padaku seminggu yang lalu belum lagi kusentuh. Aku hanya perlu membacanya sekali dan bisa kutebak arah pembicaraan yang tertulis dalam perkamen itu.

_Wajib Militer_.

Entah apa maksud dan tujuan beliau memberikan surat rekomendasi itu padaku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia militer macam begitu. Lagi, aku berpikir akan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya esok hari. Esok adalah hari di mana ia meminta jawabanku, tapi aku bahkan belum memutuskan apapun.

Suara semak-semak rerumputan mengalihkan arah pandangku. Aku menoleh, melihat sepertinya ada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik sana. Perlahan aku mendekat, menjaga kemungkinan adanya serangan tiba-tiba dari arah tanaman-tanaman pendek itu. Aku pun segera memancangkan mataku dan…

Suara tapak sepatu yang sedang berlari menjauh.

Aku yakin, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus saja mengawasiku. Melihat sekitar, sebuah potongan kertas nampak seperti sebuah bukti yang bisa memberatkan pelaku _stalking _itu. Kuraih potongan kertas itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Potongan kertas itu adalah sebuah foto. Foto tua hitam putih yang memperlihatkan wujud seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam pendek yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wajahku.

Apa?

Langkah itu telah menghilang. Larinya cepat juga. Tapi, aku masih tak percaya dengan sosok anak lelaki dalam foto tua itu. Pakaiannya nampak seperti pakaian seragam prajurit militer yang berpangkat rendah. Namun, senyum ramah yang diperlihatkannya sungguh terlihat seperti bukan diriku. Selama hidupku, belum pernah aku tersenyum model demikian.

Dari balik foto tua itu terdapat sebuah tulisan. "_Sai. 1952._ Hm…"

Aku pun mulai tersadar dengan tujuan tersembunyi yang ada di pikiran _stalker _itu. Ya.

* * *

"_Hai. Namamu Sakura, kan? Kenapa kamu tak bicara-bicara sejak tadi_?"

Hening.

"Hei Ino, kenapa kau bicara sendiri? Kau seperti orang sinting."

"Diam kau, Kiba. Aku sedang berusaha ramah nih."

"Ck, tentang _saudari _baru kita yang itu? kuberitahu ya, dia itu hanya paham bahasa Rusia. Kau harus bicara dengan bahasa itu kalau mau mendapatkan respon darinya."

"Tsk, _mendokusei_. Di sekolah kita kan tidak diajari bahasa itu."

"Heii, masa' begitu sih? Yang tahu bahasa itu kan cuma kepala sekolah! Masa' aku harus tanya ke beliau?"

"Kau lupa satu lagi, Ino."

"Apa?"

Beberapa pasang mata terpancang ke arahku yang baru saja tiba di ruangan makan malam. Aku mengambil kursi tepat di samping seorang pemuda berkucir yang suka sekali menguap—bukannya aku ingin sok bersahabat atau bagaimana sebab semua kursi sudah penuh kecuali di sebelah Naruto, tidak, aku tidak mau duduk berdampingan dengannya, dan juga di samping Shikamaru.

Inuzuka, Yamanaka dan Nara. Mereka bertiga memelototiku sesaat seolah-olah aku ini penjahat atau apa. Jelas saja, pasti mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah topik yang mungkin menyangkut diriku.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke-kun. Minggu lalu, waktu Sakura-chan diperkenalkan ke kita, kau bisa mengenal bahasa yang digunakannya waktu menjawab pertanyaanku kan?" cerocos gadis pirang panjang ini.

"Hn."

"Ehh, bisa tidak kau… kau… kau mengatakan sesuatu, maksudku, aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya tapi… dia itu sepertinya memang benar-benar tak paham dengan apapun yang kukatakan. Kurasa, dia hanya mengerti bahasa rusia. Eh, iya bukan?"

"Lalu?" tanyaku menilik. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak isi kepalanya saat ini.

"Maukah kau tuk jadi—"

"Tidak." jawabku tegas. "Bahasa rusiaku belum sepenuhnya bagus, Ino. Yang waktu itu karena aku merasa pernah membacanya saja di buku."

"Bohong." tukasnya seketika. "Kau bohong kalau kau tidak tahu kan. Kau pasti bohong."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak paham lebih banyak lagi. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminjam buku dari perpustakaan untuk mempelajari bahasanya lebih banyak lagi. Atau kau bisa langsung berguru pada kepala sekolah."

Bisa kutebak, ia sedang memonyongkan bibirnya ke arahku. "Sasuke-kun pelit."

"Hn, terserah."

Saat berikutnya, kami tenggelam dengan urusan kami masing-masing. Aku masih berkonsentrasi dengan makan malamku, sedangkan di samping kiri dan kananku tengah bercakap-cakap dengan yang lainnya. Malam ini sepertinya para guru sedang tidak ikut makan bersama kami semua, hanya ada para pengasuh dan _kami_ saja di ruangan ini.

Lagi. Aku merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan entah dari mana. Setelah melahap habis seluruh makan malamku, aku pun berdiri dari kursiku dan melengang menuju balkon. Di sana, udaranya pasti lebih sejuk dan suara hiruk pikuk teredam sempurna oleh sang angin malam. Tanda-tanda musim gugur sebentar lagi akan tiba. Hal itu bisa kurasakan melalui udara yang kuhirup.

Aku menoleh sebentar dan mengamati sekitarku. Rupanya, di balkon pun tidak merubah apapun. Aku masih merasa diawasi. Maka, aku pun memutuskun tuk menuju taman kolam ikan dan berkhayal sembari menatap langit malam yang tenang.

Langkahku pelan seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pengunjung sebuah museum prasejarah yang sangat menikmati nuansa historis di gedung tua ini. Dinginnya malam rupanya tidak terlalu membuatku menggigil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ya. Seperti kembali di saat-saat di mana kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu terjadi.

Bebatuan di sekitar kolam ikan itu menjadi tumpuanku tuk terduduk. Kuraih kembali selembar foto yang terjatuh dari seseorang yang terus saja menguntitku belakangan ini dari balik saku celanaku. Aku yakin, malam ini, si penguntit itu akan muncul sendiri di hadapanku.

"Aaa!"

Sebuah teriakan membuatku tersadar dari pemikiranku sendiri. Di sana, meski tertutupi oleh keremangan cahaya obor, aku bisa melihat sebuah sosok yang aku yakini sebagai seseorang yang terus saja mengawasiku ke mana saja akhir-akhir ini. Ia berteriak lagi, seperti sedang berusaha mengusir sesuatu dari kepalanya. Aku berbalik dan mendekatinya dari balik dinding bata dari arah sana. Sepertinya kerumunan kelelawar buah tengah mengganggunya. Aku berusaha menahan tawa karenanya.

"Mungkin itu karena aroma buah yang keluar dari tubuhmu." ucapku polos seakan tengah menikmati acara humor yang begitu lucu. Kedua tanganku yang tenggelam dalam saku celana bututku pun menolongnya dari serangan makhluk nocturnal itu. "Apa orang Eropa suka pengharum tubuh beraroma buah ya?"

Kurasa ia terkejut. Kedua mata hijaunya membulat lebar saat melihatku yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Dan lagi, ia berteriak, bukan karena si kelelawar itu tepatnya karena melihat wajahku.

"Kalau berteriak terus, nanti dikira aku ini benar-benar seorang penjahat."

Ia tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan diam seperti paham dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Tapi, ia malah membiarkan kelelawar-kelelawar itu semakin mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya di atas kepalanya itu. Melihat wajahnya yang terus saja tertunduk itu, segera kutarik tangannya tuk menjauhi kegelapan menuju area yang lebih terang.

Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara setelahnya. Hanya diam dan keheningan. Ingin sekali aku memarahinya atas apa yang sudah diperbuatnya seminggu penuh ini di sekitarku. Tapi, rasa-rasanya marah tak ada guna. Dilihat dari tingkahnya sepintas, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang sedang kebingungan. Lagipula, selama ia mengutitku, ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Err-maksudku, dia bahkan takkan menguntit hingga ke koridor kamar anak laki-laki. Sepertinya begitu.

"_Ah_."

Secara mengejutkan ia menaikkan wajahnya—menatapku sekilas dan kembali menunduk. "_Go-gomen…_"

Apa tadi dia bilang? Bukankah tadi itu, itu tadi… Itu kan! Dia bisa bahasa jepang. Jadi, yang waktu itu maksudnya apa?

Aku mengerutkan dahi sembari menyembunyikan kembali kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana bututku yang sangat besar itu—seperti celana _baggy_ kaum militer. Kutepuk-tepuk bebatuan hitam yang menjadi satu-satunya kursi empuk di tempat ini. Awalnya, ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Maka, kudiamkan hingga ia melangkah dengan inisiatifnya sendiri.

Sejenak, aku memandang ke arah langit hitam. Pekat dan gelap sekali. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya kosmik yang melintas. Lama aku terdiam dari pandanganku, seperti ada sedikit tumpuan yang kurasakan di sampingku. Ia telah memilih untuk terduduk di sana. Meskipun tipis, sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahku setelahnya.

"Jadi… kenapa waktu itu kamu menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan bahasa Rusia?" tanyaku berusaha memecah keheningan yang tak menyenangkan ini.

"…"

"…"

"Me-Mereka pasti akan mengataiku _aneh_… Makanya… bila aku berbicara bahasa rusia, mereka mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai orang… orang _asing_…"

"Begitukah?"

Ia mengangguk sembari meremas rok gaun _dirty-blond-_nya. Aku menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap langit hitam. "Kamu bahkan tak mau menyapa _kami_. Ini sudah seminggu dan kamu tetap tak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Itu… itu tidak bagus, kamu tau."

Ia semakin meremas rok gaunnya sehingga bisa-bisa roknya itu robek. Ekor mataku mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Ia seperti berusaha menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya banyak-banyak.

"Maaf… Dan juga… maafkan aku karena sudah menyusahkanmu. Mak-maksudku… dengan me-menguntit_mu_ seminggu ini. Ma-maafkan aku!" serunya seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke arahku.

"Naikkan wajahmu. Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Meski aku tak paham benar apa maksud dari tindakanmu yang seperti itu, tetapi setidaknya… karna aku, kamu mau _berbicara _dengan salah satu dari kami."

Kata-kataku begitu puitis. Tidak. Sepertinya ingin sekali aku menelan kembali kata-kata yang tadi. "—yahh, meski harus dengan cara yang seperti ini." lanjutku kemudian.

Ia mulai menaikkan wajahnya dan menatapku sedikit-sedikit. Meski gelap dan tak terlihat jelas, tinta merah menyebar di ujung-ujung pembuluh darah di kedua pipinya yang putih. Hn. Tipikal wajah orang Eropa yang sering tinggal di daerah pegunungan tinggi. Kuamati baik-baik arah pandang mata emeraldnya. Ia pun grogi, begitu pula dengan aku. Masing-masing dari kami mulai membuang muka.

Kami terdiam. Lagi. Tak ada yang saling berucap, hanya ada suara sayup-sayup dedaunan dan kepakan sayap kelelawar buah.

"Ng…"

"Hn?"

"Mm…"

"…"

"_Anoo…_"

"Kalau ingin bicara, bicaralah."

Dia benar-benar suka memilih topik pembicaraan rupanya.

"Err—bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu, ngg—"

"Sasuke." kataku melanjutkan.

"Sasuke. Mm, Sasuke-_ nii." _katanya. Entah kenapa wajahnya begitu imut saat mengucapkan namaku. Hey! Sadarlah Sasuke!

"Bicaralah."

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan tuk mengambil nafas banyak-banyak._ "_Alasan mengapa aku mengikuti Sasuke-nii seminggu ini adalah karena… karena—"

—wajah Sasuke-nii sa-sangat mirip dengan wajah… dengan wajah _big brother_."

Bingo. Sesuai perkiraanku. Foto itu memang menjelaskan segalanya. Segera saja setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku menunjukkan foto yang kudapat siang tadi kepadanya. "Ini punyamu kan? Tadi siang terjatuh di sekitar semak-semak saat kamu menguntit—mengikutiku." Nyaris saja kusebut _menguntit._

Ia mengambilnya dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah foto usang itu. Wajahnya begitu merah seakan sedang menahan tangis atau apa. Gerakannya pun seperti tremor—bergetar tak pasti. Perlahan, ia mengusap mata sembabnya dengan punggung tangannya. "_Big brother… _Dia… Dia… Dia tewas tiga tahun yang lalu saat perang di Korea. Ia… satu-satunya keluarga yang dekat denganku. A-ayah dan ibu… Mereka… tak pernah di rumah. Dunia benar-benar tak adil padaku. Dunia seakan mengambil… mengambil… _Dunia seakan mengambil keluargaku dan rumahku dengan seenaknya…_"

Ia menangis. Meremas kuat foto dalam genggamannya. Air matanya yang bening tumpah begitu saja. Sebuah keanehan. Kami baru saja saling berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, entah mengapa kami seperti adalah dua orang yang telah begitu dekat. Mungkin, yang dialaminya tak seperti yang kualami. Sepertinya, kehidupan gadis ini lebih menyedihkan dari yang kukira.

"Semenjak ayah bertugas sebagai salah satu duta perdamaian PBB, kami pun jarang bertemu. Ibu… Ibu pasti akan selalu bersama Ayah. Lalu, hanya ada _big brother _yang selalu menemaniku di rumah. Tapi… saat _big brother _memutuskan untuk menjadi prajurit militer, sedikit demi sedikit, aku pun merasa kesepian. Tak ada siapapun di rumah. Hingga pada akhirnya, ayah… dan ibu… Mereka meninggalkanku selamanya." ucapnya sembari menyembunyikan tangisnya dalam pelukan tubuhnya sendiri. "Dan… _big brother _pun menyusul mereka…"

"…"

Aku menoleh sebentar—menatap wajahnya yang berusaha tersenyum sendu ke arah kolam. Ikan-ikan tampaknya belum tertidur sebab sedikit-sedikit suara percikan air terdengar di antara kami. Kurasa, sebaiknya aku mendengar ia berbicara hingga selesai.

"Aku sangat sayang pada _big brother_. Dia yang selama ini yang telah membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa, namun kadang ia bisa membuatku kesal juga dan akhirnya aku menangis. Aku menangis bukan karena aku sebegitu kesalnya dengan perbuatan jahilnya padaku, tapi… aku menangis karena mungkin saja kejahilan yang diberikannya padaku di saat kapan saja adalah kejahilan _terakhirnya_. Ya. Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Selalu. Sebab… tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu sudah memberikan cukup banyak bukti."

Membicarakan masalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu seperti menarik kembali jarum-jarum tajam yang tertanam dalam jantungku. Rasanya mungkin akan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku pun hanya berdehem dan kembali memicingkan kedua mataku ke arah sebuah bintang jatuh di langit bima sakti sana. Kami terdiam lagi dan tetap terdiam.

"Ap-Apakah aku sudah mengganggu Sasuke-nii?"

Aku memutar kepala dan berusaha menebak makna tatapan mata yang ditunjukkannya padaku. "Hn."

"Eh? Be-benar ya kalau aku mengganggu?"

"…"

"Ngg?"

"Kamu… Apakah kamu benar-benar menyayangi _big brother-_mu itu?"

"I-iya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sejak lahir, ia-lah satu-satunya teman bermainku. Di luar rumah sangat berbahaya sehingga aku pun tak bisa ke mana-mana. Hanya ada _big brother _saja. Oh iya, suatu hari, ia pernah membawakanku kuncup bunga _dandelion _yang berusaha mekar di musim semi. Warnanya sangat indah, tetapi nyawa bunga itu tak lama. Berselang dua hari, tiba-tiba ia layu dan mati, padahal aku sudah berusaha merawatnya dan memasukkannya pada seember air dingin dari danau dekat rumah kami dahulu. Karenanya, aku pun menangis dan merengek pada _big brother_. Sempat, aku kesal dan tak mau bicara dengannya. Sungguh aku masih anak-anak sekali…"

"…tapi _big brother _berkata begini padaku, '_setiap benda yang bernyawa pasti merindukan rumahnya, tak terkecuali bunga itu. Tentu saja, dandelion itu merindukan tuk tetap berada di daratan liar—tempatnya ia dilahirkan, dibesarkan, dan bersama teman-temannya._'. Saat itu, aku masih tak paham dengan kata-katanya, tetapi… kurasa aku sudah bisa mengerti sekarang."

Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Kali ini, bukan senyum malu, ataupun senyum paksaan. Ia hanya tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum simpul. Untukku…

"Di hari ia memutuskan tuk menjadi prajurit, ia hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin melindungiku dari ancaman apapun. Tapi… ternyata maksud _ancaman _itu sepertinya bukan ditujukan untukku, tetapi untuk semua orang—semua orang di dunia ini. Terkadang, aku berkilah akan pikiranku sendiri bahwa suatu hari, ia pasti akan pulang, pulang ke rumah kami. Namun… ia benar-benar _pulang_ ke _sana_. Ke tempat di mana _rumah _kita yang sesungguhnya—"

—aku sedih, ya. Sangat sedih saat mendengar berita kematiannya. Semua anggota keluarga ibu di Nagasaki telah tiada. Semuanya sudah mati tak bersisa. Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di sini tanpa siapapun. Hingga akhirnya, kepala sekolah Sarutobi menemukanku di kamp-kamp pengungsian Hokkaido."

Bunyi air yang dipercikkan oleh sirip-sirip ikan itu menggantikan suaranya. Lalu, kami terdiam lagi. Untuk sementara waktu…

"Ma-maafkan aku yang terlalu cengeng ini, Sasuke-nii. Tidak semestinya aku menceritakan hal ini. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah… membuatmu—"

"Kamu adalah _saudari _kami, Sakura. Sudah sewajarnya jika seorang kakak mendengarkan keluhan dan cerita sang adik." potongku sembari tersenyum. Sebuah senyum persaudaraan. Sebuah senyum persahabatan.

Ia membulatkan mata hijaunya yang cemerlang. Sedikit demi sedikit bulir-bulir permata bening terjatuh dari ujung-ujungnya. Ia menangis.

"Sekarang, sudah bisa bicara kan? Bagaimana rasanya akhirnya bisa meluapkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya selalu tersembunyi di dalam hati, hm?"

Aku bertanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menampik semua airmata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"I-iya… Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-nii. Terima kasih banyak, _kakak_…"

Ia kembali menumpahkan butiran-butiran _diamond _terang itu. Sambil menarik lengan kemeja kusutku yang sudah belel, ia menangis. Menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Aku pun hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arahnya sembari merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat seorang _kakak _pada _adiknya_.

"_Aku ingin pulang, kak… aku ingin pulang ke rumahku… bersama ayah… ibu… dan juga—_

—_big brother."_

"Hn. Kamu pasti akan pulang. Aku yakin itu…"

Malam ini, sebuah keputusan terbesar dalam hidupku akan menjadi langkah besarku menuju hari esok. Aku tahu mungkin terdengar konyol, tetapi setidaknya, aku bisa membantunya tuk menutup lobang luka di dasar relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Kami, anak-anak, meski tak paham dengan permasalahan dunia, tetapi kami masih punya hati dan pikiran tuk menjawab. Sebab, kami selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan akan berada di dekat kami. Bila kami mati pun, maka rumah-rumah Tuhan akan dengan senang hati menerima _keberadaan kami_…

"_Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi di masa depan hanya karena perang ini. Aku benar-benar tak mau, kak_…"

.

.

_And now after all__ my searching.  
After all my questions.  
I'm gonna call it home.  
I got a brand new mindset.  
I can finally see the sunset.  
I'm gonna call it home_

_

* * *

_

**A/N :**

_Ini dia chap. 2! *tebar seribu bunga* XD_

_Yosh, udah mulai ada tuh komunikasi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Setidaknya, mereka udah saling mengerti sih. Hihi._

_Maaf bila dalam fic ini ada mistypo, ketidaksinkronan cerita dan judul, terlalu aneh, dan yang lainnya. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa._

_**Thanks a lot to all reviewers, silent readers, and all of you. ^^**  
_

_

* * *

_**This is Home**** © The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian OST**

**Sung by Andy Dood and Switchfoot**

**

* * *

**_Yang terakhir, boleh minta review?_


	3. Final Page

**This is Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A SasuSaku __fic.  
_**by _ceruleanday_**

_**.**  
_

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi  
**

_All Naruto properties belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just an imaginary girl in wonderland who borrows his masterpiece. _

_AU, Historical Moment in Japan, Request fic from _**mysticahime. (Hope you like it. ^^)**

**

* * *

(Last Page)**

**.**

The Conclusion

* * *

Esok, lusa, seminggu kemudian, dan untuk bulan-bulan ke depannya, ia—Sakura—tak lagi takut tuk menyapa kami semua. Di pagi yang cerah itu—tepat di minggu pertama musim gugur, sebuah kuncup _dandelion _terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada kami—aku, Naruto, Ino, dan yang lainnya. Meski tertatih-tatih, aku terus membuatnya tuk mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang ketakutan—takut akan dirinya dan juga hal-hal baru. Tentu hal tersebut sangatlah wajar baginya. Namun, ia tetaplah _saudari _kami. Oleh karena itu… Kami berhak mengenalnya…

Ia memasuki kelas barunya. Ia bahkan memintaku tuk menemaninya selama sehari penuh. Tetapi, melihat ia yang telah begitu akrab dengan yang lainnya, aku pun melepasnya dan membiarkannya menjadi dewasa untuk dirinya.

Sudah saatnya kuncup _dandelion _untuk mekar meski di musim gugur ini.

"Hei Sakura-chan! Ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

Aku mendengar seruan dari Yamanaka Ino, dengan beberapa anak perempuan seumurannya yang berada di belakangnya. Ia menyapa Sakura dengan lambaian tangannya ke udara. Dari kejauhan kulihat wajah semu Sakura. Ia tampak begitu senang dengan teman-teman dan saudari-saudari barunya sekarang. Ia tak lagi canggung tuk menggunakan bahasa jepangnya meski tulisan kanjinya masih begitu kacau.

Itu tak masalah sebab dia punya _aku_—dan yang lainnya. _Kami. _Di rumah ini…

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan. Nanti, kalau kita sudah dewasa, kamu ingin menjadi apa?"

"Ngg, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, Ino-chan. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku… Aku ingin menjadi koki! Koki masakan jepang di eropa! Haha…"

"Wahh, itu impian yang sangat bagus, Ino-chan." ujar Sakura pada Yamanaka Ino. Ia hanya tersenyum saja.

Untuk hari-hari berikutnya, ia terlihat semakin akrab dengan Ino maupun gadis-gadis seumurannya. Ia pun mulai mempelajari bagaimana bergaul layaknya gadis dewasa di luar sana. Terkadang, ia bertanya padaku akan perbedaan antara rasa _sayang _dan _cinta_. Ah, aku bukanlah pujangga dan bukanlah pula ahli sastra meski buku sains bisa kulahap seharian penuh. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, aku katakan kalau aku menyerah.

"Ino-chan bilang kalau _sayang _itu muncul ketika kita berhadapan dengan ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, ataupun saudara-saudari kita. Sedangkan rasa _cinta _malah sebaliknya. Rasa _cinta _itu muncul ketika kita kehilangan ayah, ibu, kakak, adik dan semuanya; tetapi suatu hari, seseorang akan datang dan mengucapkan 'selamat datang' pada kita. Seseorang itulah yang kita _cintai_. Ngg, aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa Sasuke-nii mengerti?"

Kami tengah terduduk diam di bebatuan kolam ikan taman rumput teki di belakang gedung sekolah lanjutan atas. Tempat di mana kami biasa saling bercerita akan hal-hal baru.

"Kurasa…"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa… Kurasa aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Eh?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang paham dengan hal-hal berbau romansa macam begitu, Sakura. Ya. Begitulah. Kenapa kamu tidak bertanya langsung pada Ino?"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya sembari melipat kaki dan memeluknya, "kata Ino-chan, anak lelaki-lah yang lebih paham dengan maksud kata-katanya."

"Ah."

"Ngg?"

"Tidak. Mungkin aku pengecualian." jawabku polos. Benar, aku sama sekali tak paham dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Yahh… Kupikir, Sasuke-nii paham. Nanti akan kutanya ke Naruto-nii saja kalau begitu."

_Apa? Dia ingin bertanya pada si dobe itu? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi._

Aku pun memutar otak, berusaha mencari sebuah kemungkinan jawaban meskipun mungkin akan terdengar konyol. "Kurasa… Maksud dari kata-kata Ino adalah—"

Ia menoleh—menyimak baik-baik tiap kata yang kusebut.

—_adalah tempat di mana kita berpulang, maka di situlah cinta kita akan menyapa 'selamat da__tang'."_

Aku sudah mengatakan hal terkonyol mengenai cinta ke seorang anak perempuan. Saat melirik sepintas ke arah Sakura, dahinya tampak mengkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit. Hahh… dia mungkin tak paham dengan semua yang telah kusebutkan tadi.

"Aa! Kurasa itulah artinya! Iyaa~ _Yokatta nee. _Akhirnya aku paham juga maksud kata-kata Ino-chan itu… _Arigatou ne, Sasuke-nii._"

"Ng?"

"Iya. Rumah kan? Tempat di mana kita bisa mendapatkan ucapan '_selamat datang'_ adalah rumah. Iya. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir ke arah sana ya? Haha, aku memang bodoh…"

Itu bukan karena kamu bodoh, Sakura. Aku-lah yang bodoh selama ini. Ya, aku bodoh karena tidak menyadari perkataanku sendiri.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri sembari menatap langit yang keabuan. Garis-garis imajiner langt terlihat membuat awan mendung di sisi utara bumi. Musim gugur sungguh membawa perubahan pada langit yang begitu cepat. Tak lama lagi, musim salju akan menggantikan musim kali ini—dengan beberapa butir bola putih yang menghiasi bumi ini.

"Besok, aku akan mengajari Ino dan yang lainnya tentang bahasa Rusia. Soalnya, aku sudah janji sama dia kalau aku akan mengajarinya. Ngg, tapi… saat di koridor tadi, aku tidak sengaja ketemu sama Naruto-nii dan juga… siapa ya namanya itu… yang rambutnya seperti nanas. Ehh…"

"Lalu?" tanyaku sembari mengalungkan syalku di sekeliling leher Sakura. Ia terlihat begitu menggigil.

"Eh, _sankyuu_, nii-san…" jawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Naruto-nii juga minta diajari bahasa Rusia olehku. Tapi… aku bingung saja bagaimana harus mengatakannya…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya… Naruto-nii bilang… Dia akan memanggil temannya yang lain untuk mengikuti kursus kecil-kecilan yang tidak sengaja kubuat itu. Awalnya sih, hanya untuk Ino-chan dan TenTen. Tapi… haha!"

"Kalau si _dobe _itu sih, mending kamu tolak saja." ucapku dengan nada sarkasme. "Nanti biar aku yang ajari dia."

Mata hijaunya membulat tak percaya. "Ehh? Me-memangnya bahasa Rusia Sasuke-nii sudah… Maksudku, bukan berarti aku mengejek kemampuan bahasa Rusia Sasuke-nii, hanya saja…"

"Yahh, aku nantinya akan belajar darimu, lalu kutransfer ilmu yang kudapat darimu ke dia." Lagi, aku mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu keji. Kalau si Naruto mendengarnya, mungkin saja ia akan langsung menonjokku di tempat ini juga.

"Eehh… bukankah itu ke_jam—upss—_ehhehhe… Maksudku…"

Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mendekatinya. Kuatur baik-baik syal yang kelingkari di lehernya. Tinta merah menyebar di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. "Terkadang kejam demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan boleh kan?"

Wajahnya kini semerah tomat. Ingin sekali aku memakan pipinya saat itu juga.

Ia malu, aku yakin itu. Dengan segera, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap langit. Kuikuti gerak mata emeraldnya ke atas—mengawasi alih-alih komet berwarna kekuningan melewati galaksi _milkyway _dan menembus atmosfer bumi.

Kami terdiam dan menikmati keheningan ini meski untuk sesaat saja…

* * *

Aku memasukkan surat itu kembali ke dalam amplopnya. Sudah dicap dan segera dikirim ke ibukota. Aku mendesah ragu sembari menatap seluruh isi dari kamarku ini. Naruto masih terlelap di kasurnya hingga kadang bunyi decit per kasur yang sudah lapuk terdengar. Dengkurannya pun mengalahkan suara genta sekolah kurasa.

Tapi, berkat ia, meski aku sering menyangkalnya, ia-lah yang paling berjasa di saat-saat aku tak bisa membuka mataku untuk dunia sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Di sudut kamar, aku hanya bersembunyi dan menangis—entah menangis untuk apa. Namun, suara langkah-langkah kaki kecil khas anak-anak terdengar beriringan dengan bunyi erekan pintu kayu. Ia melangkah pelan dan mendekatiku—mengacungkan sebuah boneka kelinci dan segenggam kue coklat ke arahku. Saat itu, aku tidak bergeming dan tetap memeluk kaki kecilku. Namun ia… Ia tetap di sana, menemaniku, dan ikut menangis bersamaku.

Awalnya, aku membenci tingkah lakunya yang terlalu kekanakan. Namun, seringkali aku dibuatnya terperangah dengan perktaan sederhana namun begitu filosofis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sangat suka makanan manis dan aku? Aku malah membencinya. Ia juga mencintai robot-robotan dan aku? Aku malah memilih buku tebal di sudut paling ujung perpustakaan. Ia mencoba menjadi putih dan aku menjadi hitam baginya. Kami adalah sahabat, keluarga, dan _saudara._

Ialah saudaraku. Kakakku. Dan _keluargaku_…

Sejak saat itulah, saat di mana ia menangis untukku, aku mengenalnya—mencoba menjadi sosok Sasuke yang baru, bukan sebagai sosok Sasuke yang membenci perang. Ya, perang memang membuat kedua orang tuaku tewas. Tapi… mungkin di sinilah aku berpulang. Di sebuah tempat bernama rumah—ketika seseorang mengatakan…

"Selamat datang, Sasuke."

"Hn? Ya, _tadaima._"

Ia tersenyum sembari mengucek-ucek mata _cerulean_-nya. "Ngg… Kau dari mana saja sih? Malam-malam begini baru kembali ke kamar. _Huaaaahhh…_"

"Tutup mulut baumu itu, Naruto. Kau menguap sama saja dengan mendengkur." timpalku.

"Eh? Ngg… Enak saja kau! Aku sudah sikat gigi tauk! Jangan samakan aku dengan si Kiba yang jarang sikat gigi itu. Makanya, suster Shizune sering marah-marah ke dia karena giginya yang suka bolong-bolong padahal makan coklat melulu. Nih, lihat nih! Gigiku putih dan bersih kan? Ha…"

_Hh, _berargumen dengannya hanya membuang-buang tenaga. "Aku dari menemani Sakura."

"Engg? Sakura-chan? Ada apa lagi dengannya, eh?"

"Tidak. _Nandemonai…_ Dia baik-baik saja. Dan kau?"

"Ah, iya. Tadi pagi, aku dikasih surat sama kepala sekolah botak—upss, maksudku Sarutobi-_jiijii_. Belum kubaca sih, tapi bisa kutebak surat itu adalah surat yang akan menjadi masa depan kita kelak. Hahh… padahal aku lebih suka tuk tetap tinggal di sini. Kau tahu, bersama dengan yang lainnya sudah cukup bagiku. Entah apa yang terjadi di luar sana tapi… Mungkin aku hanya terlalu cengeng karna tak mau keluar. Yapp, kurasa aku memang harus keluar. Aku kan harus jadi orang dewasa yang keren… Khekhe… "

"…"

"Lalu… Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

Aku terdiam dan kembali menatap lekat ke arah amplop kecoklatan yang kugenggam. "Sudah dicap. Besok akan segera dikirim ke ibukota. Bila lulus, aku harus segera menyusul ke sana. Hh, entah iblis apa yang merasuki otakku sehingga aku pun memilih jalan ini."

"Hei, menjadi _prajurit _tidak selamanya buruk kok. Yahh, maksudku sih, kalau kau berhasil melindungi apa yang telah menjadi sumpahmu, bukankah namamu akan dikenang sepanjang masa? Meski mungkin… _kematian _tak bisa kau elakkan di medan perang. Situasi dunia saat ini sangatlah tidak bagus. Ya…"

Lagi. Aku kembali melirik ke perkamen itu. Aku tak punya alasan lain tuk tidak menjawab _tidak _pada pilihan ini, meski aku harus meninggalkan rumah yang telah kuhuni selama sepuluh tahun ini. Keputusanku sudah mutlak dan takkan bisa berubah lagi. Semuanya sudah kuputuskan karena _ia. _Ya. Itu semua karena ia—Sakura…

"Apapun itu, kuharap kau tetap hidup, _bro_. Ah, tapi… yang lebih penting sih, semoga kau selalu mendapatkan _rumah _yang terbaik untukmu, iya kan?"

Senyum ala rubah itu adalah sebuah tanda persahabatan dari Naruto untuk siapapun. Ia melihat berdasar atas apa yang baik untuk orang itu, bukan pada apa yang bagus terlihat untuk orang itu pula.

"Hn. Sama untukmu juga, dobe."

"Iya, iya, teme. Ngg, aku ngantuk, mau tidur lagi. _Huahhh…_ selamat tidur, Sasuke."

_Ya, selamat tidur, kawan…_

_"Ingatlah Sasuke. Kau dan aku, kita semua adalah saudara."_

"Hn." meski sudah terlelap pun, ia masih bisa mengigau._  
_

Semoga keputusanku tidaklah salah…

.

.

_This is home.  
Now I'm finally where I belong.  
Where I belong_

_

* * *

_Ia berdiri di sana, menungguku. Ia menendang beberapa kerikil ke arah kolam tuk melepaskan kebosanannya. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian dan bersiap tuk mengakui segalanya. Segalanya. Tentang keputusanku, masa depan yang kupilih, dan juga perasaanku.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis—tipikal Sakura. Di akhir musim gugur ini, temperatur udara mulai menurun, diikuti dengan munculnya beberapa titik-titik es dari arah langit sana. Syal rajutan biru dengan mantel selutut tebal yang berwarna senada dikenakannya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik saat ini. Namun, kurasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana wajah sendu dan senyum manis itu menyapaku ramah. Ya, yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sasuke-nii… Ada apa?"

Aku berhenti tepat lima langkah di depannya. Aku menunduk sebentar sembari menenggelamkan kedua tanganku pada saku celana belelku. Lagi, mata emerald itu tak bisa membuatku berkata-kata. Mungkin, ia akan marah padaku setelahnya. Atau mungkin saja ia akan membenciku hingga tak ingin lagi melihat wajahku. Tapi…

"Ngg?"

Di sana aku melihat ada banyak pertanyaan. Dalam hijau matanya, sebuah pertanyaan besar menjadi akar dari semua hal yang ingin ditanyakannya padaku. Aku bergeming dan terdiam. Dinginnya udara seakan membekukan tubuhku, suaraku, dan hatiku.

Ia melangkah maju tapi aku masih terdiam di tempatku berpijak. Dua langkah. Tiga dan empat. Hingga kini kami begitu dekat. Jarak ujung hidung kami mungkin tinggal satu atau dua inci saja. Ia berusaha menenggelamkan tatapan emeraldnya ke dalam ruby onyx milikku. Sebentar ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengawasi alih-alih aku bereaksi aneh atas tatapannya yang berubah tajam.

"Apa yang ingin Sasuke-nii katakan lebih baik dikatakan saja. Aku siap mendengarkan kok. Soalnya, selama ini, Sasuke-nii juga selalu mendengarkan ceritaku tapi Sasuke-nii bahkan tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang keluh kesal Sasuke-nii padaku. Ngg…"

Aku masih terdiam, seakan tak ingin menjawab apapun akan ucapannya. Kualihkan arah pandangku ke bawah sana—menganggap rerumputan yang mulai layu itu lebih asyik dibanding menatap wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Ah, aku tahu. Pasti Sasuke-nii hanya bingung. Ehh, sebaiknya kita ke taman _dandelion _saja dan melihat apakah diantara _dandelion-dandelion _itu masih ada yang hidup dan belum layu. Ayo…"

Ia menggapai tanganku dan ingin membawanya berlari mengikuti langkahnya. Namun, aku masih tak bergerak. Hanya bola mata dan nafasku saja yang tampak hidup.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sakura…"

"Ngg?"

Sejenak aku kembali mengingat saat-saat kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu, ia hanyalah gadis pemalu. Tidak. Ia tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya takut—takut dengan penolakan yang mungkin diterimanya dari _kami_. Lalu, saat ia mulai berbicara padaku malam itu—kala ia mulai menguntitku selama seminggu penuh. Hanyalah kakaknya—Sai—yang menjadi alasan tindakan konyolnya itu. Aku pun menyadari bahwa ia masihlah anak perempuan yang merindukan sebuah keluarga—sebuah rumah.

Mata jade atau emerald-nya berkilat. Sebuah ketakutan terlihat jelas di dalamnya. Namun, aku berani mengambil risiko—memeluknya dan mendekapnya erat seakan esok aku tak bisa lagi memeluknya seperti itu.

"Sasuke-nii?"

"Besok… Besok, kita takkan bertemu lagi, Sakura. Besok, aku harus ke ibukota, berusaha menggapai mimpi _big brother-_mu yang sempat tertunda itu. Kau pernah bilang kalau aku ini sangat mirip dengan abangmu itu kan? Kau bahkan menangis karena kau sangat menyayanginya, hanya saja… ia pergi meninggalkanmu—meninggalkanmu sendirian di _rumah_. Makanya… aku pun—"

"—aku pun ingin menjadi salah satu yang bisa mengucapkan '_selamat datang'_ kepadamu di rumah kita kelak."

Sudah. Mungkin setelah ini, ia benar-benar akan membenciku. Aku—

Ia terpaku dan tak bergerak—hanya memangkukan dagunya pada bahuku saja meski aku berusaha tuk memeluknya erat. Ia sama sekali tak membalas. Hm.

Lama kami seperti ini. Sudah terlalu lama hingga butir salju pertama jatuh membasahi wajah kami berdua.

Butir salju kedua, ketiga, keempat dan kelima beriringan jatuh dari atas langit. Tuhan memuntahkan bola-bola putih kecil itu dari langit-Nya. Ia seperti ingin mengejek tindakan semena-menaku ini padanya, pada Sakura. Sebuah isakan kecil terdengar. Ia bergerak, menangis lirih, menggapai tangannya dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

Ia, tidak, kami tak bicara apapun setelahnya. Hanya ada tangis dan peluk saja yang menjadi jawabannya. Untuk saat ini—di musim salju pertama—aku berharap Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya mengejek kami, para anak kecil yang sangat naïf akan arti rasa sayang dan _cinta_.

"_Aku pulang, Sakura…"_

"_Ya, selamat datang, Sasuke-nii…_"

.

.

_Yeah, this is home__ I've been searching for a place of my own.  
Now I've found it.  
Maybe this is home.  
Yeah, this is home_

_

* * *

_Hari ini, tepat tanggal enam agustus 1957. Musim semi. Seluruh kuncup-kuncup bunga dan pucuk-pucuk dedaunan muda tumbuh dan menyemai. Lautan _dandelion _di belakang pos penjagaanku sedang mekar saat ini. Warna kekuningan mereka begitu indah, dengan beberapa helaan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan.

Aku menghirup asap yang mengepul dari gelas teh hangat yang telah kugenggam—mengawasi tiap-tiap pucuk dedaunan yang terbang terbawa angin dari arah sana. Aku tersenyum namun kadang kala aku sedih. Sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu. Ya. Tepat dua tahun saat aku bertemu dengannya. Lalu, keputusanku tuk bergabung dalam kesatuan pasukan perdamaian perang Vietnam. Perang yang baru saja dimulai ini butuh persiapan prajurit yang begitu banyak. Aku dan teman sejawaktu adalah satu dari sekian banyak pasukan yang direkrut oleh pemerintah Jepang.

Sebuah surat terkirim atas nama_nya_. Ia. Saudariku—_imouto_-ku, Sakura. Sakura _the dandelion_. Kusebut demikian sebab ia sangat suka memakai gaun berwarna kekuningan pucat ataupun kuning tua. Senyumnya benar-benar tak bisa kulupakan.

Kubaca perlahan isi surat darinya sembari meneguk teh hangatku. Aku tersenyum singkat saat melihat tulisan huruf kanjinya yang mulai membaik. Rupanya, ia belajar keras di panti dan aku sangat senang karenanya. Ia berkata bahwa ia sangat khawatir akan keadaanku sekarang. Mungkin saja perang Vietnam telah merenggut nyawaku, tetapi mungkin belum untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti—

"…_kak, aku telah menemukan rumahku. Rumahku tuk berpulang meski ayah, ibu dan big brother tak lagi bersamaku, di sampingku. Terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang tak pernah kakak bagi dengan yang lainnya, tapi hanya untukku. Aku sayang kakak—"_

—_Tuhan akan selalu bersama kakak… Kutitipkan doa untukmu pada-Nya._

—_Sakura._

Rumah. Syukurlah bila ia telah mendapatkan rumahnya meski entah kenapa dari membaca kata-katanya itu, ada perasaan kecewa terbersit di hatiku.

Ah, aku melupakan baris terakhir dari suratnya.

—_tempatku berpulang adalah berada di samping kakak._"

Mata _onyx_-ku membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Sekali lagi, kubaca baik-baik suratnya hingga berpojok pada akhir suratnya.

—_tempatku berpulang adalah berada di samping kakak._"

Lagi. Aku membacanya. Tapi, entah kenapa kata-kata yang sama selalu muncul.

—_tempatku berpulang adalah berada di samping kakak._"

Lalu?

Suara sirine mengaung di sekitar barak-barak prajurit—tanda bila kami diperintahkan tuk segera berkumpul dan memulai invasi ke daerah yang menjadi inti penyerangan pasukan Vietnam di daratan Korea ini. Sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat di mana aku segera menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana rasanya orang-orang itu membunuh orang-orang yang lainnya—menggenggam jiwa manusia lain dengan tangan-tangan penuh senjata ini.

Suatu hari, aku telah benar-benar paham dengan isi perkamen yang diberikan kepala sekolah padaku…

"_Kamu akan paham arti 'rumah' yang sebenarnya di saat kamu mengalami hal yang juga dirasakan oleh ayah dan ibumu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Uchiha-san…_"

Bunyi desing peluru dan bau mesiu menjadi hal yang bisa kurasakan saat ini. Aku telah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada diriku. Sebuah tembakan pistol laras panjang mengangetkanku. Aku pun berbalik dan menemukan kawanku terluka. Aku berusaha mengejarnya namun komandan menarikku dan menyuruhku tuk memasuki _camp-camp _itu. Dengan waspada, aku mengawasi alih-alih ada musuh yang bersembunyi. Kumasuki _camp _itu dan melihat beberapa anak kecil kotor bersama ibunya yang terluka berlutut di sudut _camp_. Anak kecil kotor itu menangis. Tangisannya mengingatkanku pada diriku dahulu. Dahulu…

Kejadian ini akan terus mengingatkanku pada diriku yang benci dengan perang…

Maafkan aku bila mungkin Tuhan takkan bersamaku hingga aku tua nanti.

Maafkan aku, Sakura.

_Maafkan aku karna tak bisa menjadi tempatmu berpulang…_

_._

_._

_This is home.  
Now I'm finding where I belong.  
Where I belong.  
Yeah, this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own.  
Now I've found it.  
Maybe this is home.  
Yeah, this is home_

_

* * *

_2010, 6th August.

Aku seperti kembali ke sebuah masa lalu saat memandang dinding pengabdian itu. Tepat di hadapanku—seseorang, tidak, mereka yang kini telah banyak membantu negeri ini tuk kembali bangkit dan membantu yang lainnya tuk menemukan rumah-rumah mereka—berjejer beberapa nama yang begitu banyak. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat senyumku tak bisa selebar biasanya. Umurku tak lagi muda sekarang tapi ingatanku masihlah sangat bagus.

_Uchiha Sasuke, 1974_

Aku tahu, ia memang tak selamanya bisa berada di sampingku. Tapi, Tuhan telah memberikannya _rumah _terbaik untuknya berpulang. Ya. Aku percaya itu.

Sesosok anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun berlari-lari girang ke arahku. Aku masih tersenyum menatap betapa girangnya sosok anak perempuan berambut merah muda ini. Sangat mirip dengan rambutku ketika aku masih seusianya. Kini, rambutku hanya dipenuhi dengan uban saja.

"_Ne, ne, obaa-chan! _Apa nama _Ojii-chan _ada di situ?"

"Iya. Tentu saja, Satsuki-chan."

"Aa! Aku juga ingin menjadi seperti _Ojii-chan_! Menjadi _superhero _dan berperang melindungi dunia!" serunya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengelus-elus ubun-ubun rambut merah muda sebahunya. Ia pun hanya tersenyum riang dan kembai menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa nama di dinding nama-nama prajurit Jepang yang sangat berpengaruh pada pembebasan rakyat Vietnam kala Perang Vietnam.

_Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kita akan kembali ke sebuah rumah di mana kita akan selalu bersama…_

'_Selamat datang, Sasuke…'_

.

.

_Now I know.  
Yeah, this is home.  
I've come too far.  
Now I won't go back.  
This is home_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**OWARI**

**

* * *

A/N : **

_Ngg, gak ada romens-nya sama sekali ya? Kesannya terlalu family-drama bener. =.=_

_Oh ya, sedikit informasi, fic ini bertemakan masa-masa ketika Jepang tengah mengalami era terburuk di abad ke-20. Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibombardir oleh AS tepat tanggal 6 dan 9 Agustus, 1945. Mendengar kabar bahwa Jepang mengalami hal itu, maka dengan segera Indonesia pun berusaha memproklamirkan kemerdekaannya. ^^_

_History is the beginning from the white line in our life._

**_Sedikit mengenai Perang Vietnam. _**

_**Perang Vietnam**__, juga disebut __**Perang Indochina Kedua**__, adalah sebuah __perang__ yang terjadi antara __1957__ dan __1975__ di __Vietnam__. Perang ini merupakan bagian dari __Perang Dingin__ antara dua kubu ideologi besar, yaitu __Komunis__ dan __Liberal__._

_Dua kubu yang saling berperang adalah __Republik Vietnam__ (Vietnam Selatan) dan __Republik Demokratik Vietnam__ (Vietnam Utara). __Amerika Serikat__, __Korea Selatan__, __Thailand__, __Australia__, __Selandia Baru__ dan __Filipina__ bersekutu dengan Vietnam Selatan, sedangkan __USSR__ dan __Tiongkok__ mendukung Vietnam Utara yang merupakan negara __komunis__._

_Jumlah korban yang meninggal diperkirakan adalah 280.000 di pihak Selatan dan 1.000.000 di pihak Utara._

_Perang ini mengakibatkan __eksodus__ besar-besaran warga Vietnam ke negara lain, terutamanya __Amerika Serikat__, __Australia__ dan negara-negara Barat lainnya, sehingga di negara-negara tersebut bisa ditemukan komunitas Vietnam yang cukup besar._

_Setelah berakhirnya perang ini, kedua Vietnam tersebut pun pada akhirnya bersatu pada tahun __1976__._

(dikutip dari )

_Maaf bila dalam fic ini ada mistypo, ketidaksinkronan cerita dan judul, terlalu aneh, dan yang lainnya. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa. #plakk_

_Yosh! Semoga kalian semua menikmati fic ini. __Dan juga, untuk __**mysticahime.**__ Mudah-mudahan kamu menyukainya… :D_

_

* * *

_**This is Home**** by The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian OST**

**Sung by Andy Dood and Switchfoot**

**

* * *

**_Yang terakhir, boleh minta review?_


End file.
